fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thain Rook
Thain Rook is a freelance thief operating in the eastern, more urban area's of Bantia. He specialises in breaking into high security facilities, actually looking forward to the challenge each new job brings. He utilises Wood-Make Magic to well effect in his profession, crafting skeleton keys on the fly, and using manikins to spy on others and survey his surroundings. This has lead to his alias as the Creeper Vine, as his reputation for getting past any locked door and through even the tightest security resembles that of a creeper vine enveloping a building. Appearance Thain keeps a rather unassuming appearance. He has small, beady brown eyes and shaggy brown shoulder length hair. He has a slender, athletic build, built up over years of scaling over walls and running from pursuers. As for an outfit, simplicity is key for a thief. He dons a black t-shirt and jet black jeans, held up with a light brown, knotted belt. He wears a dark brown pair of deck shoes, believing that it helps him move without making a sound. When working, he dons a large, brown, double breasted jacket that he uses to cay any supplies he may need. The inside of the jacket is sheer black, and has several metal studs along the inside of the collar. Each sleeve has a belt that can be tightened to prevent the sleeves from drooping. Lastly, he wears a black knit cap on his head that he uses to hide himself when working at night. It comes down to just above his eyes, and Thain has come to think of it as his good luck charm. Personality While he is a criminal, Thain possesses a relatively sophisticated demeanor. He goes out of his way to avoid conflict, both when working and when on his free time. Some have even described him as gentlemanly, however this is only half true. He holds himself to his own strict code of honor, never stealing from the poor. However, he isn't against using underhanded tactics while on the job, including blackmail, kidnapping, and bribery to accomplish his mission. He is also very meticulous in his preparations’ before taking a job, careful planning out every detail before setting out. Entrance plans, exit strategies, escape routs, backup plans, Thain will go over every possible scenario that comes to mind before ever setting foot on target’s property. There are some cases, though rare, where he will turn down a job simply because he does not have enough information on the target. Lastly, he can become quite irritated should something get in his way on the job, particularly an unforeseen situation or encountering someone of an uncooperative disposition. While not working, Thain becomes relatively laid back, sometimes taking long breaks between thieving. He enjoys the pleasures of life, and his long life of thieving has given him the mentality that he has to take whatever he needs in life. He has come to the realisation that he is not going to be able to sustain his lifestyle as he grows older, and has begun contemplating a long term means of providing for himself. He’s recently grown fond of the idea of keeping a stash stored away for him to draw on later in life, however he’s yet to make a decision on anything. History From the start, Thain didn’t have much of a chance to make it in civilised society. He began life as an orphan, growing up in the slums of Creghearst begging for food to survive. He and a few other orphans like him quickly adapted, learning that to survive, they had to take what they needed. It started simply as a means of survival, stealing from caravans and scouring the streets for something to eat, but soon, after a few years of improving, they came to be interested in more material positions. The first thing Thain stole was his cap, which he still wears to this day. From there, it became a competition between the orphan group to see who could get the best loot. Buying food with stolen good proved a much better source of nutrition for them, and soon there was a small crime spree throughout Creghearst town. It was a very lucrative operation, as the authority’s all assumed that the crimes where far to sophisticated for children to pull off, so they escaped virtually unnoticed. One day, a squadron of rune knights from the Magic Council arrived in town to aid with the investigation. While still remaining under the radar, Thain tried his luck at stealing form the mages. All he got was a single book; a teaching manual for molding magic. While some of his friends at the time thought of it as a useless endeavor, Thain instantly saw the advantage of becoming a mage, and soon began teaching himself Wood-Make Magic. Though progress was slow, Thain soon found he was correct in his assumption. Using magic in his theory made things much easier for him. By the time he was sixteen, he’d already gained a reputation for himself, and began working as a thief for hire. He left Creaghurst town in his early twenties, moving on to expand his crime spree throughout the country of Bantia. He never forgot where he came from through, and holds himself to a strict thieves’ code. Never taking from those with less than him has become his motto, and after a decade of work he has amassed enough of a fortune to comfortably retire. One said mission had him hired by LIT company CEO Sven Shaw to steal something called the Rainbow Stone from a rival company, Omni-Corporation. On paper, the job was easy enough. During a grand company gala, Thain would sneak in with the help of a LIT company employee, make off with the Rainbow Stone, and disappear without a trace. Unfortunately, his infiltration hadn't gone unnoticed. He first caught the attention of the company's young heiress, Lir Omnison, who then gained the attention of a local team of bodyguards from the mage guild Blazing Soul. After a brief chase around the property, Thain was engaged in battle and eventually arrested. He was carted away by the Magic Council, and he now resides in prison. Magic and Abilities Wood-Make - A magic Thain has been utilising since he was a young boy, evolving and improving over his long thieving career. Unlike most mages, Thain utilises his magic in much more practical means, rather than just as a weapon. His most common use is to craft skeleton keys to get though locked doors, enabling him to leave next to no evidence of his crimes. His most useful utilization however, is his ability to craft manikins. He uses them sort of like drones, keeping an eye out while he's working, scoping out an area before a heist, or even doing entire jobs for him without him ever having to set foot on the premises. Lastly, being a thief, Thain opts to keep his attacks small and precise, rather than using large scale destruction to *'Wood-Make: Manikin' - Thain's signature spell, as well as one of the most versatile in his arsenal. In it's most common use, Thain will create a small manikin that can move and follow simple instructions. Thain uses these creations to scout ahead when on a job, gathering information and mapping out a location without Thain having to go anywhere near the property. Their diminutive size allows them to go relatively unnoticed, and their lack of an internal bodily structure means they can get through any opening so long as the shoulders fit. Bigger manikin's are generally used for combat, fighting for Thain, who does not possess much strength himself. These can also come equipped with claws or teeth as an additional means to fight. Being made of wood however, their durability is somewhat limited, and cease to function once destroyed. *'Wood-Make: Blossom Wall' - A spell that can be used both offensively and defensively, making it quite an effective counterattack. As an attack, Thain will launch the petals as razer sharp projectiles so slice opponents. Their stopping power is rather limited, being unable to make it past even the most basic defensive spells, however they can become quite the threat in overwhelming numbers. Defensively, Thain can use the spell as a literal wall, mostly against light attacks, or to get out of a close quarters engagement. A favorite move is his is to summon a wall of cherry blossoms to defend himself, than immediately launch the petals while his opponents guard is down. *'Wood-Make: Bamboo skewer' - A simple spell that Thain uses to attack a wide area, or overwhelm a single target. Thaine crafts numerus bows, each operated by vine, to repeatedly launch bamboo arrows at his target. They have the power to pierce skin, operating more like needles rather than arrows, and a single well placed shot can be all it takes to bring down an opponent. *'Wood-Make: Rose Bud' - A two-fold attack in which Thain summons a massive rose vine to attack. The end of the fine is adorned with numerous red petals in the shape of a rose, concealing a deadly spike that can impale a person. Should an opponent be skilled enough to dodge the initial attack, an array of deadly thorns will extend from the vine that follows, this time stabbing at anything around it. While a useful means of catching an opponent off guard, it is a rare occasion when the trick works against the same person twice. This spell can also be used as a makeshift melee weapon, with Thain utilising the thorny vine like a whip. *'Wood-Make: Ram' - A simple spell Thain uses mostly to attack. It's a relatively straight forward attack, Thain crafts a ram's head out of wood, then launches it forward like a battering ram at an opponent. It's power is a simple factor of momentum, the longer it has to build up speed, the more powerful a blow it will deliver. At close range, it's no more powerful than a typical punch. At maximum however, Thain can punch straight though a brick wall, given he has a couple meters to warm up however. As with all Thain's spells, being made of wood somewhat limits it's destructibility. *'Wood-Make: Willow' - A defensive spell Thain developed to protect himself from attacks coming at all angles. Thain first crouches done, placing a hand on the ground. Vines will then jump out of the ground around him, tightly winding together in a thick cocoon around him, before rapidly aging and hardening the wood into a single solid piece. While seemingly useful in any situation, Thain doesn’t like relying on it too much. Doing so means that he has been cornered, and that a tough fight may ley ahead of him after emerging from the shell. That, and should it fail, Thain has nothing else to fall back on. *'Wood-Make: Dollhouse' - A spell Thain uses to turn the tables when outnumbered, or to overwhelm a single opponent and make a quick escape. In essence, it works as a large-scale version of his “Manikin” spell, but has the ability to spawn almost a hundred dolls at once. The dolls grow from the vines Thain grows, hatching like a macabre puppet show. They are generally very small, but possess the same wooden claws and teeth as Thain’s other manikins. The only downsides of this spell are that it can take a moment to prepare, and takes quite a toll on his magic supply if too great a quantity is produced. None the less, Thain considers it his ace in the hole, as the small army he spawns can very effectively adapt to just about any situation. Master Thief - For most of his life, Thain has had to steal to survive. He is fairly adept at lock picking, able to open most conventional locks so long as they require a key. He will sometimes use his magic to create a skeleton key if he is in a hurry, but he likes to do things himself should he have the time. He is also a notoriously good pickpocket, a skill he's honed from an early age in order to keep from starving. Highly Agile - Evading security and remaining silent are a key skill in the thieving perfusion, and Thain prides himself on being light on his feet. He is a somewhat skilled climber, able to scale walls and lift his body weight with just his fingertips. He uses a sort of self taught parkour to keep himself moving in tight places, making quick assents to maintain tha high ground over a would be pursuer or opponent. High Stamina - Given the amount of physical activity required in his line of work, Thain has cultivated a very high level of stamina. Running, sprinting past security, scouring buildings while breaking an entering; pretty much every aspect of his life puts a great strain on him. As such, Thain has taken great care in ensuring he will not tire out in the middle of a heist, leaving him vulnerable to arrest. In between jobs, Thain with often go on runs early in the morning to keep his stamina from slipping while between dogs. Sometimes, Thain will use this as an excuse to scope out an area before a job, giving him a plausible excuse to be around the property of a person he plans to rob. Average Strength - Because his skillset focuses on not being seen, Thain very rarely gets into violent confrontations. As such, He has had little time to bolster his strength. as such he prefers to avoid combat if possible, or settle things at a range with his magic. He possesses enough strength to lift himself up over a ledge, facilitating his climbing abilities, but finds himself incredibly disadvantaged should he be drawn into a fistfight. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Mages Category:Wood magic user Category:Thief Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Antagonist